References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:                R. Erni, M. D. Rossell, C. Kisielowski, and U. Dahmen, Phys. Rev. Lett. 102, 096101 (2009).        J. Verbeeck, H. Tian, and P. Schattschneider, Nature 467, 301 (2010).        R. Shiloh, Y. Lereah, Y. Lilach, and A. Arie, Ultramicroscopy 144, 26 (2014).        N. Voloch-Bloch, Y. Lereah, Y. Lilach, A. Gover, and A. Arie, Nature 494, 331 (2013).        V. Grillo, E. Karimi, G. C. Gazzadi, S. Frabboni, M. R. Dennis, and R. W. Boyd, Phys. Rev. X 4, 011013 (2014).        Y. Zhu and H. Dürr, Phys. Today 68, 32 (2015).        W. E. King, G. H. Campbell, A. Frank, B. Reed, J. F. Schmerge, B. J. Siwick, B. C. Stuart, and P. M. Weber, J. Appl. Phys. 97, 111101 (2005).        A. H. Zewail, Science 328, 187 (2010).        E. Bauer, Surface Microscopy with Low Energy Electrons (Springer, 2014).        J. B. Hannon and R. M. Tromp, Annu. Rev. Mater. Res. 33, 263 (2003).        B. Barwick, D. J. Flannigan, and A. H. Zewail, Nature 462, 902 (2009).        
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.